


Spider Meets Kitters

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Peter Parker, Family Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Nerd, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Meet the Family, Mentions of the Rogues, Original Character(s), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-everything, Shy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is a Mentor, Tony's family are nerds, tony stark is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: Peter Parker, the second mentee of the renowned superhero and scientist Tony Stark gets let in on a secret when he follows the infamous Harley Keener to the Stark Tower to meet some people.
Series: Enass-AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Spider Meets Kitters

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new to this series, then I highly suggest you read the earlier fanfics for this AU. Other than that, most of these can be read sort of as stand-alone. A chapter story will be coming up probably for the Sicilian Vacation.
> 
> This one is fluffy, not entirely no humor driven just more nerds congregating under the form of familial bonds. 
> 
> On the matter of the Accords, Peter is not yet 18, so Peter signing would not make sense. Basically, he won't sign any documents till he is 18. Then of course that means he just has to be considered reserved or extreme emergency based. If it is minor like helping an old lady across the street, then ya know. All good. (If that makes sense)

To say that Peter Benjamin Parker, the young superhero/vigilante of Queens New York is nervous to be following one Harley Keener to his mentor’s home, let say he is sweating through his t-shirt. The summer is here, as is no school. Mr. Stark called his aunt about him slumming it up in his tower to learn cool stuff. He literally said that to his aunt. Goodness, thank goodness they met each other before that call. Harley Keener the long-standing mentee for Mr. Stark was out here for the summer to get a more hands-on approach. He texted the other teen during the school year. He was nice, as far as the snark goes. Then again, Aunt May called him a smartass… guess Mr. Stark knows how to choose them.

That is the problem he was nervous, sweaty and so scared. See, Mr. Stark hasn’t really motioned to him about how he blatantly disobeyed him but on top of that could have been hurt. Despite being stronger than most of those people but it is a matter of safety and all that jazz. Also, for the fact that he was not old enough yet to be really… signing any paperwork. He gets the paperwork, but he is not allowed to sign yet. 18 and older and stuff. Mr. Stark said he would let him do what he found right but the Accords council was a little weird on kids with powers. Not sure where to put them. Mr. Stark said if he was given the documents at his age, he may have signed to just get his father seething. Thank goodness that Howard Stark… was dead.

See, that is the other problem, Mr. Stark told him clearly that he would be having additional guest over this summer break and it needs to be a secret. The young hero promised vehemently over the phone. Knowing that Mr. Stark prided on keeping his two worlds as separate as possible, he was finally getting to see more of the secret world. He saw his first world, the hero, politics, and business. Avengers, well RA (Rogue Avengers, he made it up) were nowhere to be found. He knows that his mentor knew where they were hiding. They still made up the first world. Which is fine. He knew that himself, Harley Keener, the bots, FRIDAY, Miss Potts, Mr. Hogan, and Colonel Rhodes were the mix of both worlds.

Peter stared at the impending doors of the tower's back entrance. He looked back to see a reflected light of the false dome. It was like those bathrooms that showed the outside world but not what is going on inside. For whatever reason, on top of the fake-out glass, the door was DNA coded. Not badge coded. This must be a huge secret.

Watching Harley press his thumb on the scanner walking in casually not minding the pressurized air blowing his already wild hair, the younger of the two watches Mr. Hogan walk in after him. Hearing a prompted Mr. Parker from FRIDAY (as amused she is with him), the light browned hair boy hurried inside.

*_*

The elevator ride up to the residential floors was short as it was long. He was nervous even more. Not a lot of people aren’t seen going in and out of the tower now. Unless you worked here or visited here. The only people to visit now were Mr. Hogan, Colonel Rhodes, and Miss Potts. He thinks Vision chimes in on occasion after playing nomad. Which is cool. Cooler than his big brother murder bot. Choices.

Jumping from the touch on his shoulder, Peter squeaked out latching himself to the ceiling.

Listening to the snorts from Mr. Hogan, betrayal, and the hearty laughter from the other teen, Peter wanted to glare at them both, but his racing heart refused to let him even look at them.

“Calm down there Parker,” Harley spoke relaxed pulling out his phone, quick fingers moved shooting several texts and taking a quick picture.

Peter for all his embarrassment jumped down from the elevator ceiling gracefully even with the blush creeping in, “Harley…” The boy looked at the sandy-haired boy who was smirking. Peter and thankfully Mr. Hogan both jumped as the elevator PA sounded.

“Underoos, you sir need to relax.” It was Mr. Stark’s wheezing laughter that spoke to him. “Harley is nice, Valen already has another debate question for ya,” Peter noted Valen being a new name. Then tuning in on the background noises, he heard more voices, somewhere in the music and laughter was Colonel Rhodes's voice. Miss Potts must be working or out today. More voices that he is not able to identify.

“It better be more interesting than why a Tomato can’t be considered androgynous food! We both agreed it has a right to be both a veggie and fruit.”

“Ah, ah, ah, no. Do not bring me into the fruit and vegetable debates. Besides I don’t like tomatoes unless it is in an Italian, Sicilian, or any kind of dish where I can’t taste the skin.” Tony replied with a cringe of disgust in his voice.

“Texturist!” Harley shouted unneeded in the elevator.

“Not a wooord.” Their mentor sang out with a laugh. Somewhere in the background, a man replied with Colonel Rhodes with a _not, yet it is_.

“Ha!” Harley smirked at the camera shaking a fist at it. “Three against one, you are losing old man!”

Peter watched Happy who just laughed quietly behind his hand at the vocal antics of two people in his life. From all Peter can gather, this seems to be normal for Harley and this Valen person. Normal for most people. It is stranger yet to hear a more relax and less stressed Mr. Stark.

“Whatever. Hurry up here, you goblins.” With that said, the PA was off.

Peter scratched the back of his head looking at Harley who was now shaking as the elevator doors opened revealing Mr. Stark playing a dancing game with two other adults. Colonel Rhodes lounging on the couch watching them. Four teens watching as well making fun of what sounded like their parents. Following Mr. Hogan and Harley, who was running towards the other kids around their age forgetting his stuff.

“FRIDAY?” Peter quietly whispered putting his stuff down. “What is happening? Are there aliens taking over?”

An amused static sounding like a laugh came from the closest speaker to him, “No Mr. Parker, Peter if I may, this just boss with the family.”

“Family?” Peter's eyes widen. He never heard Mr. Stark having more family than Colonel Rhodes, the PR, that is still being buzzed about from months back, Mr. Stark’s unfathomable loyalty to Colonel Rhodes. It sparked a small three-week rumor about whether they were really lovers or not. It sent a cringe through him, even Peter can see the familial bond, even when a harsh letter from one Jennie Rhodes made it into newsprint saying stop saying my brothers are having an affair. But more… harsher.

“Yes. Family. Aunt Nesreen and Uncle Mecili are here for a day before going back, leaving the tiny hooligans as boss calls them. His nieces and nephews.” The smart AI explained before seemingly tuning in on the dancing quietly cheering on his mentor. Who flipped her off huffing out _sass_.

Light brown eyes looked at the new adults and teens. The first word that comes to mind for Peter was pretty or hot. Both. He wasn’t sure. Christ his little pan heart was dying. He knew Mr. Stark is considered to be pretty, handsome, have sex appeal… he reads to many magazines and people tend to ask him how pretty his mentor is up close. Note, he barely looked at his mentor than a smart man who can teach him and who does cool things. Now, seeing his siblings and the nieces and nephews… he felt outclassed just by looks. Seeing Harley melded in so nicely, it made him squeamish because, for whatever reason, the sandy hair in the ocean of browns made Peter want to scream. Blushing more he saw the adults in the room giving him an amused look.

“H-Ha…Heyy.” Peter waved a weak hand at the many eyes on him.

The inventor with all the tact and grace waved him over. Peter walked over to the older male in front of the pretty people. Ambers, honey, russets… goodness is this where the eye color of Mr. Stark came from. He heard people say his eye color is unique but seeing his siblings… at least he knows where he grabbed it from.

“This is my second mentee. Peter Benjamin Parker. A little genius in biology, gross,” The man snorted out something about you and your plants, “Mecili, hush, and in engineering. Pete, tiny Avenger, little hero boy, these two monsters are my little sister and little brother. Zira Nesreen Carbonell-Daw-Marcello and Mecili Danat Carbonell-Daw-Marcello.”

Peter stuck his hand out on reflex as both adults greeting him a hello Peter. “Gosh… you guys are pretty.”

First feelings when his mouth and brain filter gave up, was mortification then a will for the tower to absorb him. The laughter from the kids and the hard wheezing laugh from Colonel Rhodes, along with the younger siblings of his mentor looking more amused with teasing smiles. Mr. Hogan snorts behind his newspaper. Most of all, the confused then mortification on the genius billionaire face as on Peter’s own behalf. Gosh, he was going to be banned from his family.

“I-I am so sorry! I er… um… I…”

“Oh god…” Tony lamented rubbing his face letting out a huffed laugh, “My second mentee broke.” Doe eyes met honey doe eyes. “Look Peter, thank you for saying my siblings are pretty. We got it from our momma.” Colonel Rhodes howled in laughter as he let out an _oof_ of laughter. “Let pretend you did not just gawk at my siblings and introduce you to the hooligans.”

“Aw Tony, big brother,” Mecili leaned against his mentor with a grin, “You have the cutest kids.”

“Blah, blah, you only say that because you like teaching Harley how to curse in Italian and Russian. Which I mind you why?”

“He asked.” “I asked!” Came the replies from the individuals involved.

“I mean Anthony your mentees and tech children are adorable.”

“Thanks… I mean,” Peter felt his face flush red as the genius locked on to the words Mecili said about he and Harley being his kids, “Mecili!”

Peter watches the two brothers chase after each other, with shouts about Harley and Peter not being his kids, he did not adopt them. And the younger Daw sibling cackling teasing the older Daw. Pete jumped again clinging to the ceiling. Well… shoot. Looking down he saw everyone stare at him before everyone, even the brothers laughed quietly. Except for the youngest looking kid, who looked shy and apologetic.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” A girl with dark brown curly hair, not the similar tightness when compared to say the other boy, who must be Valen, talking to Harley. Even the other boy who started to tread over to Colonel Rhodes, calling him uncle Rhodey.

Landing on all fours, soundless even with his sneakers, the girl grinned at him “You’re spiderman?”

“Ah… um… I wasn’t suspecting to be… found out easily.” Peter answered not sure where to go with the assumption. He was keeping his identity a secret but… Harley kind of guessed because he was like _The mechanic_ never talks to kids unless he is teaching them or giving them something like duties to do. Peter in all his big dumbassery panicked replied saying duties that aren’t hero duties. That… went over well with their Mentor who called them children with the big energy of a cat snail. That confused him but Harley just sent a middle finger emoji as a reply. He needs to get on the inside joke.

The younger of the two, smiled at him like he was trying his best, “Well, Uncle Tony only talks about two people that aren’t uncle Rhodey or Happy and he called dad about underoos being criminally the risk taker and he needs to get a leash on you.” She explained it matter o factly. What is this family, detectives? Underoos could have been just simple, Mr. Stark saw him run around in his underwear on accident one time.

“Ah… erm… Mr. Stark… I, ah, yeah, I am spiderman. Hello.” He waved weakly even though the girl barely showed a flicker of fangirl excitement.

“Neat. Hello, my name is Christina Daw, my big sister is Aya Meredith Daw and those two boys,” She pointed to Valen who was now laughing at Harley who was… trying to… stuff his mouth with sour candy… What? And the other brother who was recording the entire mistake awaiting to happen with Colonel Rhodes. “Are my cousins Valentino and Johnathan Ali Daw. They are twin brothers. Easy to tell them apart because Johnathan tends to have a lighter shade color when it comes to his eyes. And my grandmother is Enass Carbonell-Daw-Marcello. Or Daw. Easier to go with that.”

Peter looked around at the controlled chaos as Tony rapidly try to stop Harley from stuffing his cheeks with sour candy, despite the tears in his eyes muffling out _You can’t stop me_ to their mentor. Sitting down on the floor he stared more at Johnathan who was laughing into his hands barely keeping a free hand steady. Peter looked up seeing Nesreen grinning down at him.

“Hello, Peter, Christine, can you help my son and Harley out with the fiasco.”

Christine sighed with a smile, “Auntie, you know Uncle Tony has its handle.”

“My big brother has it handle for all of 5 minutes before he shows them an experiment about sour candy acidity and how it handles extreme base formulas.” Peter listened to the reply, he saw the excited eyes flicker happily asking if it would be possible to have a full PH balance base type candy. Peter’s own mind started to run the numbers and possibilities as the young teen rushed over to the now small grouping of geeky and nerd people testing candy.

“That… could be a fun experiment.” Peter motioned quietly.

He looked at the gaggle of people who started to gathered things for the impromptu experiment, while Mr. Stark… Tony brought a holographic board writing out equations, Colonel Rhodes writing out his own equations, Harley switching or combining them together. Valen spouting off big words and definitions about the candy base, more numbers. It was all so beautiful. Mecili simplifying the names of the candy ingredients. FRIDAY bringing up more boards as the kids showed what they knew and their interest. Christine already diving deep into how to get the sugars out of the candies. Chemistry for eating. Peter looked at Tony’s little sister while a symphony of science wheeled through the pile of nerds and geeks at peace in a bubble.

Nesreen grinned at the young hero tilting her head to the experimenters, “You are among friends. We brought the kids here because they can learn and have fun here with their uncle. With how everything is going, Tony wanted you to meet the kids, have other kids to talk to and chat with. Even bounce ideas off one another, write a dissertation on a discovery made.” She smiled at Peter who eyes widen.

Tony brought his family out here… despite the high concerns of people finding out about his family by chance, a risk so he can talk to other kids his age. Wiping away a quick tear that fought to spill, Peter smiled at the woman who sat with Mr. Hogan. She gave him a quick wave with a grin. Running over to the other teens and two adults playing with polymers and testing simulations, Peter started to spout out. Christine's big sister, who showed to be a lover of physics, metaphysics, and all things that are physics-based started to bounce off ideas with him.

*_*

All the kids knew they started the experiment with minimum adult supervision. They had U, with them on clean up duty. The testing chamber was up and ready for anything that might occur in it. While said adults, Rhodey and Tony high-fived each other on getting nerdy children to nerd out while learning.

“You think we can get them to make a candy rocket?” Tony asked his friend.

Rhodey laughed at the idea, but Tony can see his brain ticking and steaming with ideas, “If we can purpose a challenge for them to do it before they all have to leave before the end of summer.”

Tony grinned knowing that these tiny brainiacs would show some great things. Of course, he would have to watch them or have FRIDAY at least make sure they didn’t die. He was a little nervous about having so many tiny beings in his home, but he also knew they were independent enough not to need adult supervision. It just sucks that he can’t have them run around that wasn’t in the tower.

He already started to get ideas, pinging them to FRIDAY, the bots, and Gumdrop about the new construction plans for the kids to take a fast train… like a bullet train of sorts from here to the compound. Even maybe have a way for them to go out do what teenagers do when they were goofing off and making things explode in the name of science. He pinged Vision about the idea as well, all he got was a gif of a wombat… he was sure it was a wombat screaming before another gif with the word Ok sparkling. Christ, he could only laugh in pain and irony that Vision would find a love for gifs and archaic jokes.

*_*

Most of all, the inventor was happy to see Peter in a bubble of pure unadulterated happiness as he talked about science and whatever kids talked about these days. He even grabbed on to Italian with the other five before talked about Scientists they like or prefer even astounding current professors. Sometimes he could roll his eyes when Peter and Harley both asked for Cofea or Taffe plant. Even when the six teens tried out the homemade burn ointment from his Aloe Vera plants after all got burned trying to hold dry ice. All Tony could see from his own eyes, well… mental eyes, and it started as a bet between Harley and Valentino… those two are going to be the death of him.

*_*

On the flipside, Tony did have to have a private conversation with the young hero about his actions in Germany. How it was not because he didn’t think he couldn’t handle it but so much so that, depending on the moods of others, he could have been more hurt than he was. As the mentor to the young boy, Peter was under his care in one way or another.

Peter apologized of course, profusely. He wanted to help, he was worried, he was angry, and he was concern about the older male. The young vigilante subtly pointed to how he knew the others were on the iffy side with the mechanic. It melted the older male heart at the strong concern from the young male.

Peter got a hair ruffle from Tony, despite the claims. Peter futilely fixed his already messy hair, but he agreed to be more careful, safer, and cautious with his battles if he is able.

If the two brunettes did a quick hug of reassurance and silent promises, well no one was there to see it.


End file.
